


Ferris Wheel Fun

by Janina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Park Fun, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: A prompt fill for mynameisnoneya. Her prompt was: Sandor is terrified of riding on an amusement park ride. Sansa is a thrill seeker. Can be an established relationship or not. Smut welcomed but not required.I have taken some liberties with the original premise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mynameisnoneya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/gifts).



> Here you go, darling! :) Ca-ching! You won! :)

It was testament to how much Sandor Clegane loved Sansa Stark that he would willingly go to an amusement park. This wasn't his sort of thing - crowds, rides, and more food that gave you a bellyache than something substantial. But, his Little Bird loved herself a good roller coaster, so he went. He could at least win her a prize or two. He liked being able to show off for her. She preened over him and smothered him with kisses - what else could he possibly want?

Well, aside from being horizontal with her. 

After putting the armful of stuffed animals he'd won for her in a locker at the park, she now faced the ride "Scream" with grim determination and a gleam in her eye that rather turned him on. However, the ride...it worried him. 

It was shaped like a tower and the people were strapped in at the bottom (of course). Then, it shot them straight up to the top - and fuck, was it high, and left them there, dangling like fish on rod, before it dropped them down to about halfway. It left them all dangling again, and then plummeted. Everyone on it was screaming, so it was aptly named, but Sandor couldn't help but look at it and think of all the things that could go wrong. He did that a lot at the amusement park. 

What if it malfunctioned? What whatever kept them from hitting the ground snapped or broke and Sansa plummeted—

"Little Bird, I don't know about this one," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

"You said that about the Superman ride too," she said in amusement. "Despite your listing all the ways something could go wrong and we could die, here we stand."

"Sansa—"

"However, if you want to do that again while in line that'd be great. You made quite a few people leave in front of us and got us to the ride that much quicker."

Sandor shot her a look just as a young man came to stand in between them. He looked up at the ride with a glazed over look on his face. "That was the scariest thing I ever did in my life," he said and then wandered away. 

Sandor looked at Sansa. "Little Bird, how about we not--"

"Oh my God, this is going to be amazing!" she squealed and charged off. 

Sandor managed to catch her by the back of her shirt and pull her back to him. "Little Bird."

"Big Bird," she countered. 

He gave her a look and she giggled and kissed his non-burnt cheek. Winning Sansa stuffed animals was easy when one side of his face was burnt, courtesy of his dickhead brother (now dead), and the scars frightened people off. By some miracle though, Sansa had never been afraid of him. Even when he was gruff with her at first, unused to someone actually treating him with kindness and respect. 

"Do you really need to go on this ride?" he asked. 

The sound of screaming rent the air. She glanced at it and then at him. "Yes."

He sighed. "I don't think I can do this one, San," he said, frowning. "Superman just about did me in, and this...?"

She sighed too. "Okay, but you have to make it up to me."

He smiled, relieved. Good. She was staying on the ground for the time-being. "How?"

"Ferris Wheel."

"Bloody hell, Sansa, that motherfucker is high as fuck and they just keep you up there--"

"You owe me for not going on this one with me."

His eyes bugged. "You're going on this still? Without me?"

More screaming in the distance. She wriggled out of his arms, her blue eyes bright. "Fuck yeah!" And she was off, bounding to the line. 

xxxxxxxxx

His woman was a holy terror. He watched her on the sidelines, screaming with a maniacal glee as the cart shot up to the top. The woman next to her looked so frightened Sandor thought she might pass out. In fact, they all looked terrified except for Sansa. 

"Don't die, don't die, don't die, don't die," Sandor muttered to himself the whole time she was on the ride - it was really less than ten minutes, but still. It felt like an eternity. 

When the ride was over and she came barreling over to him with glee, Sandor gathered her up in his arms and kissed her with a passion the amusement park had probably not seen before. He left her breathless, and that made him smug. 

She broke away and pointed to her feet. "See? Feet on the ground and safe."

"Can you stay that way for a while, love? Please?"

She smiled and patted his burnt cheek. "For you I will. For a while."

And he knew what that meant. In Sansa's world that meant for maybe ten minutes until she found another ride to go on that would give him a heart attack. 

xxxxxxxx

Sandor saw the looks people gave them. Even standing in line for the Ferris Wheel when they were _right there in front of him_ , they still looked at him in disbelief as if to say - _how the fuck did you get this gorgeous girl?_

Sandor just grinned as he had his arms wrapped around Sansa while she stood in front of him. When the line moved, they did too, as one beast. It was saccharine and more PDA than he'd ever shown in his life, but Sansa was a force to be reckoned with. She was never over the top with her PDA, but she could get extremely mushy. Sandor thought perhaps part of it was that currently she was high on cotton candy. 

"We should go to that steak house you like so much after this," Sansa said as he nuzzled her neck. "I think I want real food now."

"I figured you might," he said and sucked on her pulse point. It was dusk now, too. So this would be fun - riding the Ferris Wheel in the near dark before they turned the lights on all the rides. Would anyone see them if their cart flipped over?

She let out a breathy little moan and he went half hard. "I want you," he whispered in her ear. 

She turned in his arms and wound her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly. "Soon."

"Not soon enough," he growled. 

"We're moving!" the guy behind them said. 

Sansa spun around and bolted forward, grabbing Sandor's hand in the process. 

Sandor sighed as they climbed into the cart. They buckled in and then the attendant made sure the bar with a hunk of thick blue plastic built in around the rail. As if that would keep them from plummeting to their death. 

He watched carefully as the cart lurched forward and he must have tensed because Sansa laughed softly and told him to relax. 

"Bloody hell, Little Bird, with all the rides you've been on today and now this, with everyone down below looking like ants, how can you expect me to relax?"

Of course the ride then stopped right at the fucking top. Sandor sighed. 

Sansa though, his beautiful Little Bird, she leaned into him and nibbled at his earlobe (on his good side where he still had most of one). "It's no fun if you're not a little afraid for your life."

He turned his head to look at her properly. "You mean to tell me you get a little scared yourself that the ride is going to malfunction?"

"Of course! Like on 'Scream'. I wondered what would happen if it just kept going down to the ground and if my spine would come out my skull—"

"Little Bird! Jesus Christ!"

"Or if Superman went off the rails and we landed head first on the ground - would we die before impact or would our brains be splattered—"

"Sansa, for the love of God, stop!"

She laughed and he kissed her to stop her laughter and her talking. He kissed her hard and deep, slipping his tongue inside her mouth and tasting the sweet confection of the cotton candy. 

"Don't ever talk about dying," he said gruffly and framed her face in his big hands. 

"I won't," she murmured. He kissed her again. 

And then started when her hand slid over his cock. 

"Sansa," he growled. 

She blinked at him, the picture of innocence and began to rub him over his jeans. He couldn't help it. He got hard. "Sansa," he said, aware that he was _whining_ , "What are you doing to me?"

"Awarding you for being such a good boy today. You went on all the rides with me - well, except 'Scream'." She looked him in the eyes as she pulled down the zipper of his jeans. She dug her hand inside, going into the slit of his boxers, and her fingertips fluttered along his cock. "We've got this big bar in front of us, Sandor, kind of like a shield. You wanna take your dick out for me so I can make you feel good?"

"It'll move - us - we'll move," he croaked. 

"Not for a while yet. Trust me."

Cursing, Sandor shimmied and shook, uncaring how the cart moved while he got his dick out. He watched in fascination as Sansa licked her hand and then grasped his cock in her hand. He alternated between watching her hand on his cock jerk him off and watching her. At the way her eyes gleamed with delight. The way she bit her lip, and the moan she would emit every so often as if she was enjoying doing this as much as he was enjoying getting it done. 

"You're so big, baby," she murmured. "It's a wonder I can fit this monster in my mouth. Would you like that next, Sandor? Maybe when we get home? My mouth on your cock?"

Well, that did it. He came, spilling over onto the back of her hand and some on his shirt and jeans. He watched in fascination as Sansa _licked the back of her hand_ and _swallowed his cum_. "Jesus fuck, Little Bird. Are you trying to kill me?" he rasped. 

She smiled devilishly and dug into her purse, pulling out some wet naps she'd snagged earlier that day from one of the food vendors. She handed him a few and they ripped open the packages making a pile between them. She scooped them up and deposited them in her purse once they were cleaned up and Sandor's cock was back in his boxers and jeans. 

The ride started to move again and Sandor didn't even care. He was boneless in the seat. Sansa cuddled into him and said, "Did you know that fearing for my life all day makes me extremely horny?"

Sandor looked over at her. "So, you wanna come back next week?"

Sansa laughed all the way back down to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the bit where that guy wanders in between them and says that was the scariest thing he'd ever done? That actually happened to me while me and my bff were watching people go on the ride. Scream was/is in Six Flags New England. I think it's called the Tower of Terror in other amusement parks.


End file.
